


The Night of the Apology

by blackchaps



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is an idiot, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night of the Apology

*********  


Artemus ran his hand down Jim's side to nestle into that sweet spot right above his ass. His thumb grazed that small dip that always seemed to invite a touch. He skipped his lips down to Jim's belly button and thrust his tongue inside it. Jim made a tiny sound of protest. Artemus smiled and licked the very soft skin on Jim's hipbones. 

"Before you do that-" Gasp. "Are you angry?" Another gasp, mixed with a groan. 

Artemus brought his hands around to Jim's stomach and idly counted the muscles the stood out in sharp relief. Jim could use a layer of fat. "James, do I ever get angry when you're a total idiot?" 

"I knew you were mad." Jim gripped Artemus by the shoulders. "We can do this later--like next year." 

"I don't blame you. I'm convinced your mouth works independent of your brain." Artemus ran his tongue from one hipbone to the other. He knew that wasn't true. Jim was a smart man; he was just stupid sometimes. Artemus slipped his hands under Jim's ass and lifted slightly. Jim raised his hips eagerly, and Artemus moved his mouth away. 

Jim groaned. "It's not that! You don't want to be mollycoddled." 

"Some small consideration for me wouldn't be taken as coddling." Artemus barely touched the tip of his tongue to Jim's cock. Jim was a good man, but occasionally brusque and rough as a miner. It was as if he expected everyone to be as perfect as he was and grew impatient when they weren't. Jim's cock twitched and leaked, and Artemus licked it off slowly, with more patience than Jim would show for his partner. 

"That feels good," Jim said. He took his hands off Artemus and clenched them in the sheets. "I apologize." 

"I knew you would." Artemus spread one hand out on Jim's belly and wrapped the other around Jim's cock. He teased with his mouth. Jim always apologized, and he meant it, but he'd do it again, unless Artemus could teach him better. "You think I'm weak, I understand." 

Jim gasped and sat up straight. Artemus took advantage and pulled Jim's nipple. "Artie, I don't think that. You're never weak." 

"Oh, come on. Just the fact I want some consideration makes me weak. Real men don't complain. They rub some dirt on it and keep going!" Artemus put his hand down even lower and rubbed the root of Jim's cock. 

"I . . . can't think when you're doing that!" Jim squirmed, but he wouldn't leave the bed. 

Artemus pressed his hand and advantage while Jim was weak with lust. Jim groaned and his hand caught Artemus by the hair. Jim never insisted. He waited. He was too much of a gentleman, and Artemus liked that about him. "Next time . . ." He left it hanging on purpose, not because he didn't have words. 

Jim's big hands ran down Artemus' body, making him quiver wherever they touched. "Next time I give you permission to act as you see fit." 

"And I will--you have my word." Artemus wasn't sure what he'd do, but he'd think of something, and it was possible the worry alone would keep Jim off his high horse. They came fully together in a mix of male scents that made Artemus dizzy from desire. 

"Thank you, Artie." Jim kissed him and trailed his tongue down. 

Artemus tried to figure out why, but gave up when the wet tongue teased his nipples. He decided to worry about it later. His hard cock prodded Jim in the stomach. Jim captured it with his hand and stroked. Artemus remembered that Jim's cock was still in his hand, and they moved together, separately. This was rarely enough to send him peaking, but tonight was different. Jim's other hand wrapped around Artemus' neck and brought him close for a kiss that melted Artemus into a puddle of passion. He laughed softly at the imagery, but only in his mind, for his mouth was under siege. Jim's touch became gentler. Artemus matched him, and they spiraled together down into that puddle. 

"Artie." Jim always said that when he was overcome and unable to force out words of real thanks or endearment. Artemus smiled and held his dear companion close. Their heartbeats slowed down, their breath returned to normal, and they still didn't rise from the bed. Artemus found another kiss. He didn't want to move, ever. Jim sighed. "Let's not get up." 

"Agreed." Artemus settled more firmly into the curves and crevices of Jim's compact body. Jim did the same, and Artemus pushed brown hair off Jim's forehead. "Thank you." 

"I did nothing right today," Jim said in his matter-of-fact voice. 

Artemus nodded. He wasn't going to argue when Jim was right. Well, not this time. "A partnership takes work. We'll get there." 

"Where exactly?" Jim's brow furrowed, as if he were confused, which Artemus doubted. Artemus chuckled and kissed him. Jim seemed to take that as encouragement, and it was. They began with gentle touches, and Artemus marveled again at that delightful spot right above Jim's hip. 

********

The End


End file.
